Various compounds are known in which the nitrogen atom of piperidine is substituted with a pyridyl group. Among them, compounds having a phenoxy group at the 4-position of the piperidine ring are known to have a miticidal activity (see Patent Document 1).
The compound described in Patent Document 1 exhibits an excellent miticidal effect on spider mites, but does not have a sufficient effect on rust mites (see Comparative Test 1 described below).
Generally, mites are very likely to develop resistance to chemicals. In fact, many commercially available miticides have become ineffective. In recent years, mites, particularly rust mites, have caused serious damage. However, only a few kinds of chemicals are currently known to be effective against rust mites; moreover, some of these chemicals have become ineffective due to rust mites developing resistances to them. In such circumstances, there is an urgent demand for the development of a novel chemical that exhibits an excellent miticidal activity against rust mites and spider mites.    Patent Document 1: WO2005/095380